Vola
Vola is A OC, Made by the worst person in the world Waffle_Conecups, I am willing to put this in a allegiance but not just yet. This character is a stand alone for now, but will probably be updated on various times for growth. Appearance Vola wears a Red-Banded Ribbon Cap, Safety Goggles, and the one and only cool crab. He wears a stripe shirt with grey pants, he usually holds a decoy deploy potion aswell Backstory Vola does not have a backstory until it's either related to some sort of Allegiance, or is a Lone Wolf. inb4 bad backstory if so Moveset Upgrades * Increase Vola's Clone Rate * Increase Damage * Increase Amount Of Decoys From "Clone Mania" Personality Vola is usually a quiet introvert. He talks when only necessary. The only time he actually gets louder is when he's angry at someone or when someone talks back at him. He is also a bit clumsy due to confusion with the decoy potion. Clones Boss Moveset Clones will be like generic minions. They only have three versions, not at once but one at a time. '"Sword Clones!" - '''Copys of Vola who are similar to the ones used in R * These clones can lunge to the player while slashing at them. 35 '"Spellbook Clones!" - 'These clones are usually ranged and rarely use melee. * '"Magic!" - 'The Spellbook Clone throws a random-colored orb at the player. 15 * '"Sharp" - 'The Spellbook Clone summons spikes around them, which them collapse after 5 seconds. 50 '"Speed Potion Decoys!" - 'The Speed Potion Decoy is a random user in the game, usually based around rushing toward the player. * '"Speed?" - 'The Speed Potion Decoy drinks the speed potion, then rushs toward the player with a mini-dagger before slashing it. 10 * '"Self Destruct!" - 'The Speed Potion Decoy grabs a bomb, then explodes after 10 seconds. 100 * '"Last Resort" - 'The Speed Potion Decoy grabs the mini-dagger and throws it at the player, if it succeeds it gets another chance to throw the mini-dagger 20 Vola Boss Moveset Vola's boss fight has 3 phases. ''Phase One '"Decoy Failure" - '''Vola summons a glitched clone, which then explodes on contact . 50 '"Clone Throwing" - 'Vola throws clones that protect him for a short while. 100 '"Randomize" - 'Vola steals a random weapon from a clone and then multiplys the weapon, then scatters it all around the arena. 125 (Note: this stays for all the phases.) ''Phase Two '"Confusion" - '''Vola summons 2 clones which then spin around with vola, then if you choose the wrong one vola will lunge at you with a linked sword. 245 + 67 if targetted '"Drops From Above" - 'Vola summons clones that come from above the arena holdinng grenades that drop down after them, exploding. 200 '"Targetting Market" - 'Vola shoots out markers which if hit by one will target that player which makes a better chance of landing "Confusion" 0 '"The Three" - 'Vola summons Spellbook clone, Sword clone, and Speed Potion Decoy for a short while to throw their weapons at the players '"Clone Party" - 'Vola summons the decoys from F. Then the clones spread out shooting the player while healing potion decoys heal Vola. 125 + 20 Healing (For Vola) ''Phase Three '"Potion Mistake" - '''Vola throws decoy deploy potions everywhere, which summons a glitched clone who hits the player with the empty decoy deploy potions. 225 '"All I Have Left" - '''Vola throws all the weapons his clones used and makes a werid mechanism that he uses to do some of what his clones did with their weapons. 345 Relationships No relationships so far. Though he does have relationships with his clones, though there basically the same personality as him they can actually talk thoroughly and discuss with Vola himself. Trivia * possibly reminds me of coke * Took alot of time off my hands to create a actual name * it's bad Clones: Category:Non-Elemental Users Category:Male Characters